


Sky of Red

by dauphinduciel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Wings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauphinduciel/pseuds/dauphinduciel
Summary: We start our story in a land that... well, really isn't land. The sky consumes all, leaving floating islands on which are angels. Each defined by specific characteristics. Each different in their own right. All united under the rule of their Queen. Peaceful. Happy. Or so it seems.In the outer reaches of this land, 'lesser' angels are not happy. Robbed of their rights and freedom, they desire change. And so...But this story is not centered on them, no, no. It is centered on Aurelia. A simple angel in the wrong spot. She's determined to find out who she is and where she truly belongs. Follow her on her journey.





	Sky of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So, this is my first (FIRST!!!) work I've done. Like, ever. Also, it's not beta'ed soooo. Let's just pray (if u find something and wanna tell me, feel free). I hope you enjoy!

The wind whistled as my body twisted in the air, whipping through the clouds of morning. I laughed, diving towards the cows grazing on our island. They scattered, mooing frantically as I landed next to my siblings.

“Lia! I’m so jealous! I want to be able to fly. Why can’t I get my wings early?” Danielle cried, running towards me and wrapping herself around me.

“Dani, you’re only 13! You get your wings in three more years, that’s no time at all. Plus, you don’t really want your wings. Want to know why?” I said, smiling at Ty sitting under a wisteria tree, reading a book on some sort of classifications.

“Why, Rela?” She gazed up at my wings with adoration. “It’s because when you get your wings, you are expected to get a job. They’re a sign of responsibility and leadership, meaning that you can’t just sit around and do tricks all day,” Ty said, looking up and pushing his glasses up on his face.

I smiled at him, ruffling his hair as he stood up. “Come on guys, we should go back home. Dinner will be ready soon, and we should help out Mom.” I picked up Ty’s book, reading it as we walked home.

It told of our history. When I say our, I mean the Angelic race. We are beings who are born with wings. However, they are hidden from us until our 16th birthday, upon which, they are revealed at a ‘coming-of-age ceremony’.

I’d had my wings for two years now, and helped out with my families farm as a way of work. Everyone had different wings. Worker angels, or the lowest class of angels, usually do not have any decoration on their wings. If they are descended from a noble family, then the set of wings are adorned by a gem.

In my village, my family and two others were descended from once noble ancestors. Our gems, nestled in the center of our shoulder blades, were amethysts. Ranging from almost black to light as the morning sky, they symbolized that my family’s ancestors were the Wistryions.

Just like the tree, with beautiful purple blossoms, the Wistryions had purple gems. The rarer the gem, the more important the family.

Thus, diamonds were only found on Royalty yet to be crowned, whilst Nobles had gems like sapphires, rubies, and emeralds. Nobles were the ones that managed the financial aspects of the kingdom, as well as overseeing the worker angels designations.

There were also our warrior angels. Determined from birth, the warriors were not born with gems. Rather, they were born with armor and wings harder than stone. They were required to go to a special academy at their fourteenth birthday rather than their sixteenth, due to the army’s demands.

Once again, the more important the warrior, the more precious the metal. For example, the palace guards had wings with rhodium and platinum, whilst more common warrior had steel covers.

We also had a King and Queen. They were gifted with both gems and armor. The gems, seen as diamonds, are present until they are crowned, upon which they are replaced by Alexandrite. They also receive armor when crowned, in the form of platinum.

As I said before, my family had amethyst gems. Everyone, that is, except me. I was left on my family’s doorstep as a baby, wailing like a banshee. The worrisome thing was my gem. We had always covered it because… well, it was a diamond. A light blue, quite large, diamond. Plopped inconspicuously between my wings.

Luckily, my adopted mother, Sariel, is a charms worker. Quite rare for a commoner, she’s able to create an illusion to make it seem like my diamond is actually an amethyst. If it wasn’t disguised, I would be whooshed off to the palace without even being able to say goodbye.

I had no idea who my true parents were. All I knew is that I came from nobility, yet I had no desire to return. I had seen the nobles flying by a couple times, sneering at the villages with the commoners. Ugh.

Dani pulled on my hand, snapping me out of my stupor. “C’mon Lia, Mom’s going to be mad if we don’t help her with dinner!” I laughed, handing Ty back his book as we opened the gate to our house.

Our house was located on quite a large island, due to the fact that we were farmers. Most of the land was filled by cows and wheat, but there was a small piece for a barn and for our house. Our cluster of floating islands, otherwise known as our village, was located far from the Aerie.

The Aerie was the palace, and the most populated island. The closer you lived to the Aerie, the more important you were. Nobles vyed to get the prized islands for petty reasons, wanting to constantly be in the good graces of the King and Queen. I thought that was overrated.

I walked into the kitchen, and spotted my youngest sister playing with our dog, Lucy. “Hey, Kristie. How’s dinner going?” She was only nine, so she usually didn’t help all that much, just grabbing utensils and such. “Hi, Lia. It’s gonna be yummy tonight!” She smiled up at me, grabbing plates for everyone.

Mom laughed, her eyes narrowing jokingly. “Are you saying it isn’t good the other nights?” Kristie turned bright red, immediately hugging Mom. “No! I love your cooking!” My dad walked into the room then, kissing us all on the forehead as he passed us.

“Well, are we ready to eat, then?” We all nodded eagerly, passing plates and dishes as everyone began to chow down. After we had calmed down a little bit, I noticed my mom peering at my gem inquisitively.

“What is it, Mom?” She tilted her head. “I think we need to renew your charm soon darling. I can see the purple fading. “Can it wait one more day? I promised to take Ty shopping for books tomorrow.” She nodded in agreement. “Yes, that should be fine. Just be careful, alright.”

I gave her a thumbs up and began to eat again. “Lia, while you’re in town, will you pick up some more citronella candles? The mosquitos have found their way back, just in time for summer.” My dad swatted at one flying above the table. I laughed. “Yeah, I’ll grab some. I’m done eating, so I’m going to fly a little bit more and I’ll see you guys later.”

I hopped up, washed my dishes, and ran out the front door. My wings, which were white with gray tipped feathers, snapped open. I leaped off of the island, gliding through the air. Nothing but clouds laid under me. I beat my wings furiously, rising higher and higher. My lungs screamed for air, so I stopped, hovering and looking over the kingdom.

From this point, you could almost imagine the Aerie, with its twinkling lights and bright colors hidden by wispy clouds. I sighed, soaring back over the cow fields, scaring a few of them before finally going home as the light began to fade.

Tiptoeing inside, I quietly made it to the room I shared with my siblings. My wings tucked in close to my back, becoming nearly flat as I started to fall asleep. “Hey Lia?” I almost screamed. “Oh my god, Kristie, you scared me!” She smiled angelically at me. “Lia, can you tell me a story? I can’t fall asleep.” I sat up, pulling her next to me and brushing her hair out of her face.

“Yes, I’ll tell you a story. Do you want to hear about the lost princess?” She nodded eagerly, snuggling into my side. “Ok.”

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful baby princess. She had a diamond gem, as well as blue eyes and golden hair. Just like you.” She giggled, and I continued.

“Her parents loved her very much. However, only a week after she was born, she was stolen from them. She was taken away to another family, one that loved her very, very dearly. But as she grew, she couldn’t help but wonder who her real parents were.”

“On her 16th birthday, her wings were unveiled and she was taken to the palace. Lo and behold, her mother and father were the Queen and King, and she was the princess. She lived there ever since, marrying a handsome prince, and wearing the most gorgeous dresses in the land. She never forgot her other family, though, even though she had a totally different life now. The end.”

Kristie slumbered next to me. I smiled to myself. If only that’s how it actually went. I laid down, closing my eyes and beginning to sleep. ____________________________________________________________________________

“LIA!” I woke with a yell, banging my head on Dani’s as she sat on top of me, screeching in my face. “WAKE UP!” I gasped for breath. “Dani, what the HECK is wrong with you?”

I got up, pushing her aside and looking in my closet for what little clothing I had. I settled on deep brown trousers and a billowy tan shirt, along with my regular black boots and leather satchel.

“Ty, are you ready to go? We should leave now if we want to make it there when the market opens?” The market had new goods every Saturday, and as the week went on, the items dwindled until there was nothing good left. There was also the fact that we had to walk because Ty couldn’t fly yet, meaning it would take us even longer to get there.

“Yeah, I’m already outside Lia. Hurry up!” I dashed outside, running to catch up with him. He smiled, looking especially cheerful. “What are you so happy about, mister?” He blushed, hands covering his face.

“Nothing! I swear, I’m just happy today!” I arched an eyebrow at him. “Alright, if you say so.” We continued walking down the path, seeing more people as we got closer to the town square. The crowd could be heard from a mile away, and we saw the movement in the town. “What bookstore are we going to again?” I looked at Ty as he shifted on his feet.

“It’s Sarah’s Spellbooks, remember?” I opened my eyes, peering at him with a smirk. “Oh? Sarah’s Spellbooks, as in the store where Kyle works?” Ty flushed. “Maybe?” I laughed.

“Ok, lover-boy, go get your man and I’ll get the candles. I’ll meet you at the gateway in, say, an hour or so?” He nodded, scampering off. I sauntered through the crowd, wondering why there were so many more people than usual when I realized it was a job day.

Wings got unveiled and jobs were chosen on these days. Thus, there were a ton of guards around. Just my luck. I instinctively felt my gem, realizing how bad it would be if I got caught without an amethyst on my back. Shaking my head, I continued on to the candle store.

I bought two citronella candles from Mrs. Jenkins, a nice old lady that always smelled like lavender. She also gave me a bag of lemon drops, placing them next to the candles. “Now, dear, tell your Mother hello and also tell her that I would like some more of her lavender sage sticks. They do wonders for the store’s positive energy.”

I thanked her graciously, waving and heading out the door. I still had around thirty minutes to spare, so I decided to watch a couple of the job ceremonies. Wings were revealed in all colors imaginable, from deep brown to pale orange to light gray. A guard walked around the crowd, simply surveying the area.

That was when I felt it. A sharp, cold, tingling in the center of my back. The illusion had faded. It was over in an instant. I stiffened, looking around nervously to see if anyone had noticed before turning and calmly walking to the arch. I was less than a meter away.

A hand came down on my shoulder. “Excuse me, Madam. May I ask why you are in this town and why you are dressed this way? A royal of your status should be in the Aerie. What family are you from?”

I turned around slowly, meeting the gaze of the guard. “I was just taking a little trip to the outer islands, you know? Wanted to see the ‘daily life’ and all of non-nobles.” I said to him, trying to give off the impression that I was a snooty noble. I had always been a bad liar, though.

“Why don’t I escort you home. What did you say your family name was?” He began to walk, his hand resting heavily on my shoulder. I halted. “I didn’t. Now, I would appreciate it if you left me alone. Thank you though.”

I quickly turned again, speed walking towards the arch and praying that Ty would be there. “Madam, please! I have to bring you back to the Aerie, either willingly or unwillingly.”

I broke into a run, my wings snapping open and propelling me into the air. I beat them frantically, peering over my shoulder as the guard gestured to his friends. I dove, trying to lose them in the clouds, zig-zagging and twisting before I landed in our wisteria tree. I jumped down, running into the house. My mother looked up from the quiche she was making. “What is it darling?”

“Mom, they’re here. They saw, what do I do?” I panted, rushing to hug her. She stroked my head reassuringly, through her eyes were clouded with worry. “It’s alright, you’ll be fine.” She looked at me and walked to the door as an ominous knock came. She opened the door, and peered up at the dark haired guard who had nearly caught me.

“Yes, sir? How may I help you?” He shifted on his feet, trying to peer around her into the house. I stayed in the kitchen, just hidden from sight.

“Hello, Ma’am. We were wondering if you had seen a girl flying by recently. If so, would you be able to tell us where she went? She had light blonde hair, grey and white wings, deep blue eyes, and a diamond as her gem. We just want to talk to her.”

My mothers features hardened a bit. “No, sir, I’m afraid I didn’t see anyone that looked like that go by. As you can see, we’re from a simple village, not the Aerie. We don’t usually have royals here. So, if you don’t mind, I have to get back to making dinner for my family. Good day to you.”

And with that, she slammed the door in his face, locking it and coming back to the kitchen. “Mom, they’re going to come back. You know how the guards act around here; any chance to go to the Aerie to improve their status! Eric told us about this!”

Eric was my older brother, who had ‘left the nest’ a while back. He was born a warrior angel, and thus, had to leave at the age of 14. We saw him just a couple of months ago, during which he told us about the ruthlessness of the military system.

“Yes, I know. Let me re-apply your charm and we’ll see what happens.” I turned around, wincing as cold pain shot through my gem. I heard my mother do a small intake of air and felt another shot of pain. “What’s wrong?” I looked over my shoulder and saw her shaking her head.

“The charm isn’t working. It’s not working, it must be me. I’m so sorry, we’ll get you to another charm worker, I promise.” She babbled, her hands flailing as she tried again and again. “Mom! It’s ok. It’s not you–you’re the best charm worker I know. It must be me. Maybe it’s something with the royal blood.”

She took a deep breath, collecting herself before standing up from her seat. Her charcoal wings rose with her as she began to gather supplies. “Lia, we’re going to the Aerie. It’s time we get to the bottom of this. You’ll always be my daughter, but we need to find out about your past.”

I nodded, standing and gathering stuff with her. “Alright. When do we leave?” She opened the door, stepping outside warily and placing a note on the wood of the entrance.

“Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should write more and other suggestions! I might try and sketch some characters and will post them if I do (prolly won't tho)


End file.
